


Lost Ones: The Faery and The Werewolf

by 17J_JMarie17



Series: Lost Ones [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gavin Carlyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17J_JMarie17/pseuds/17J_JMarie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1914, and 21 year old Annabelle is danger of being claimed by The Order of Alchemists because she is a hybrid child: Part Faery, part Human.  The only option her parents see is to marry her to New York Scottish pack leader, Gavin Carlyle, who is known for his temper, and he also is known to have a scar that covers half his face.  Her parents also know forming an alliance with this pack will protect them from enemies, and the pack will have a coven's magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Ones: The Faery and The Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> This part of series I would like to publish. Essentially, the series will have two story lines that will cross. I want to test this part of the storyline here. (P.S. If this is on here twice it's because I didn't know if it went through the first time.)

Chapter One: Annabelle Grey  
Annabelle Grey imagined herself standing upon a great precipice about to take a leap into the unknown depths of her own story. The next chapter was being written for her without her consent, and she had no idea what was going to happen in the chapter. This gave her strong feelings of uncertainty in the pit of her stomach, and she did not know if she should be terrified or excited at this moment.  
She fidgeted as her hands rested on her skirts and she listened to the pounding rain drops on the glass windowpane of the train’s window. Flashes of dull colors that covered the passing landscape as her eyes gazed out the window. The next chapter in her life was called Gavin Carlyle: Future Husband and protector of her identity as a hybrid child. She was part Fae, and the only protection she could receive was from a werewolf pack leader. This alliance was beneficial to both the pack and her family’s coven; the werewolves would have Grey-Hallow coven’s magic and the coven would have the protection of the werewolves.  
Annabelle was being accompanied by her older sister Elena, whom was constantly looking after her, Elena’s fiancé Cole Fitzgerald, and their father’s nephew William Grey. The train arrived at Grand Central Station at a quarter past two, just as the sun was breaking through the clouds, but the day was not as warm and welcoming as the sun implied. The cobblestone streets of New York, which were filled with puddles, were crowded with bustling crowds of people, and horse drawn carriages as well as those few people who had the new automobile. The carriage ride to Biltmore hotel, which was only a year old hotel, was not long enough to calm the unease that settled upon Annabelle.  
Arriving at the hotel Cole offered his hand to both his fiancée and sister in law as they stepped out of the carriage. Annabelle’s heels splashed in the water splashing water on the bottom half of her skirts.  
“What if he doesn’t like me,” she asked, her voice taking on a higher pitch as her fears began to come to the surface of her spoken thoughts, as they approached the swinging doors of the Biltmore.  
Elena took Annabelle’s hand squeezing it gently in comfort. “He will like you,” Elena said with confidence knowing it would be impossible for him to not like her little sister who was a sweet, caring human being.  
“But what if he doesn’t,” Annabelle asked again.  
“If he doesn’t he has no idea what he is missing,” Elena said winking playfully.  
Sighing Annabelle returned her attention to the doors of the hotel, and followed Cole and her cousin William into the grand lobby of the Biltmore. They would meet Lady Carlyle in the tea room, but would not being meeting Annabelle’s fiancé until tomorrow. He had a few business meetings with clients until tomorrow evening, which was a disappointment, but she would have to accept it.  
The tea room was also carpeted with oriental rugs and the room was filled with several tables that were covered with white table cloths and a vase on each table with a bouquet of roses. A pale stream of afternoon light streamed through the glass windows that surrounded the room. Only a few of the tables contained people enjoying afternoon tea and cucumber sandwiches. A woman in a dark green velvet gown with a lace collar, her thick auburn hair pulled up in a tight bun sat at one of the tables in the middle of the room stirring the brown liquid that resided in her cup.  
Cole recognized Lady Carlyle immediately. “There she is,” he said nodding in the direction of the woman with the green dress sitting be herself. Taking his fiancée’s arm he led her with William and Annabelle following behind.  
Lady Carlyle stood up upon seeing them and held out her hand for Cole to kiss it. “Good afternoon Lady Carlyle,” Cole greeted placing his lips formerly upon her hand.  
“Good afternoon Mr. Fitzgerald,” she greeted as well.  
“Allow me to introduce my fiancée, Miss Elena Grey, her cousin William Grey, and of course Miss Annabelle Grey,” Cole gesturing for each person to come forward.  
“Ah, Miss Annabelle, I have been most eager to meet my new daughter in-law. I know this isn’t how you imagined things to be when you got married, but I promise you my son Gavin is a good man,” Lady Carlyle explained in a thick English accent.  
She held Annabelle’s hand patting it gently as an aunt would to assure her niece or nephew offering a warm smile. Annabelle politely returned the smile and formerly curtsied, but it was awkward.  
“Please tell me about yourself so we can get to know each other better,” Lady Carlyle requested.  
Annabelle looked to her sister and then to her cousin William, not sure if she should sit down and both gave her assuring nods. Next to Elena, Will was one of the few people she could talk to as he was like a brother to her, and always had comforting words that gave her confidence tonight it seemed Annabelle was alone on this one though. Lady Carlyle made her feel overwhelmed and nervous. Once Annabelle took her seat next to Lady Carlyle smoothing her skirts as she did so, Cole pulled out a seat for Elena, and William sat next to Cole fiddling with his tie. She knew her cousin was not happy coming along, but they could not let him wonder the streets of New York City without supervision. Thankfully, Elena was not going to leave Annabelle alone with this stranger who was the mother New York’s werewolf pack leader, and Cole was not going to leave his fiancée or sister in-law alone with her either, but that meant Will was stuck for now.  
Lady Carlyle was a slender woman with a strong jaw and narrow a shaped face. Her eyes were hazel colored and at the moment Annabelle felt as if the woman were scrutinizing her with those eyes. She looked down at her hands and was tempted to let her eyes linger there, but Elena warned her eye contact was very important in these situations. Before either could speak a young girl in a black and white uniform, her hair tucked away in a white bonnet with the exception of a few wisps, came over carrying a silver tea tray with tea and sandwiches. Glancing up, wanting to avoid any eye contact from her future mother in-law, Annabelle caught sight of the pointed ears that distinguished the girl as a Fae of some kind, and sensing the girl’s shaking to be nerves—as she was feeling that way herself—offered a smile that said relax. She purposely tucked her own hair behind her ears to reveal her own pointed ears proving she was only half human. Slowly the girl’s shaking ceased and she was able to master pouring the tea without spilling it.  
“Why don’t you tell me about yourself child,” repeated Lady Carlyle to Annabelle as the girl placed a plate of finger sandwiches upon the table.  
Annabelle looked to her sister and Elena once again gave her an encouraging nod. “What would you like to know ma’am,” she asked politely, not sure what to share.  
“Well what are your interests,” she asked.  
Annabelle swallowed adjusting her voice so she sounded clear when she spoke. “I like reading, painting, and riding horses,” she spoke trying to impress the older woman.  
“My daughter and I will have to take you riding at our ranch upstate sometime,” Lady Carlyle suggested.  
“May I ask a question Lady Carlyle,” Annabelle spoke timidly.  
Lady Carlyle nodded. “Of course, and you may call me Emily,” she encouraged Annabelle.  
“I thought you were from Scotland,” she said as Elena gaped at her sister asking such a rude question, but Emily just chuckled.  
“I’m English, but I married a man from Glasgow and it seems even now I have still retained my English accent rather than a Scottish one.”  
Elena could now relax as her sister and Emily Carlyle were engaged in pleasant easygoing conversation that put her mind at ease, but she was still concerned for her naïve sister. Annabelle was just interacting with the mother and she had not met the son yet. What would that be like? Elena assured Annabelle she wasn’t worried, but in truth she was just as terrified for her sister if not more terrified than Anna—she often used this as a fond nickname--herself. She had heard horrible rumors about Gavin Carlyle that were unsettling and made her question her mother and father’s decision about sending their youngest daughter to a complete stranger.


End file.
